


Tatuaż

by Holszka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Control, Freedom, Gen, Magic, Reflection, Tattoos, soul
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holszka/pseuds/Holszka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatuaż okiem Harry'ego i jego pierwsze spotkania z atramentem w skórze w magicznym świecie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tatuaż

**Author's Note:**

> Cześć ;) Miniaturka jest świeża, w pewien sposób nie dopracowana, ale musiałam dać upust moim emocjom i przeżyciom. Wczoraj miałam robiony tatuaż, mój pierwszy i jakoś tak Wen mnie natchnął, więc o to jest. Harry i jego własna przygoda z atramentem w skórze. Mam nadzieję, że przypadnie do gustu. Miało być tajemniczo, z przekazem, ale zapewne wyszło inaczej. Serdecznie zachęcam do komentowania!

Cześć ;) Miniaturka jest świeża, w pewien sposób nie dopracowana, ale musiałam dać upust moim emocjom i przeżyciom. Wczoraj miałam robiony tatuaż, mój pierwszy i jakoś tak Wen mnie natchnął, więc o to jest. Harry i jego własna przygoda z atramentem w skórze. Mam nadzieję, że przypadnie do gustu. Miało być tajemniczo, z przekazem, ale zapewne wyszło inaczej. Serdecznie zachęcam do komentowania!

Edit: 08.07.2016

Tekst został zbetowany przez **myphene** , za co jej serdecznie dziękuję! ;)

* * *

 

**TATUAŻ**

 

_Syriusz_

Pierwszą osobą, u której Harry kiedykolwiek zobaczył tatuaż, był jego ukochany ojciec chrzestny. Podczas jednych z nielicznych, wakacyjnych dni, kiedy choć na chwilę zarówno Harry'emu jak i Syriuszowi pozwolono na zupełną chwilę beztroski, a pani Weasley przymknęła oko na to, że obydwaj wymykali się od domowych obowiązków, dwójka czarodziejów zupełnie niepoważnie goniła się po domu z kubłami lodowatej wody. Wtedy też Harry miał możliwość podziwiania tatuaży Łapy. Cały tors, pokryty był przeróżnymi symbolami i wzorami, które wiły się po skórze niczym węże ze staromodnych kandelabrów i żyrandoli. Runy i starożytne znaki, które tworzyły jedną, kunsztowną całość dla Harry'ego stanowiły zagadkę zupełnie niemożliwą do rozwiązania. Gdy tylko Harry zapytał Syriusza, ten z huncwockim błyskiem w oku pozwolił mu opuszkami palców przemknąć po czarnym atramencie, a dreszcz objął całe jego ciało.

– To jedyne, co zależało tylko ode mnie.

I Harry rozumie, bo Syriusz w swoim życiu nie miał prawie wcale kontroli.

 

* * *

 

 

_Bill_

O swoim najstarszym bracie Ron mówił tylko czasami i to niezbyt wiele – najwięcej Harry o nim usłyszał kiedy Weasley'owie wygrali loterię w Proroku Codziennym i odwiedzili pierworodnego na pustyni podczas jego licznych ekspedycji archeologicznych z goblinami.

W porównaniu do Syriusza, tatuaż Billa wydawał się o wiele uboższy – skórę jego ojca chrzestnego zdobiły liczne symbole, runy i znaki, które układały się w większą całość, zaś rudowłosy posiadał zaledwie kontur gryfa o rozpostartych skrzydłach i otwartym dziobie, z dumą zdobiący jego prawie ramie.

– To była moja zachcianka, moja własna, prywatna oznaka wolności.

I Harry rozumie, w szczególności, że Bill, jako pierworodny, najstarszy nigdy nie miał wolności jakiej by chciał, a dopiero gdy udało mu się wylecieć z rodzinnego gniazda, mógł sam sobie udowodnić, że nadszedł czas na jego własne wybory. (Harry i tak podejrzewa, że pani Weasley omal nie dostała zawału i natarła uszu Billowi, gdy spostrzegła nową ozdobę u syna.)

 

* * *

 

 

_Luna_

To było na szóstym roku, gdy Harry zobaczył u Luny jej tatuaż. Kiedy zaprosił ją na przyjęcie profesora Slughorna, a Krukonka ubrała sukienkę na ramiączkach, Harry spostrzegł jeden z najbardziej niespotykanych i oryginalnych wzorów, jakie kiedykolwiek było, i zapewne kiedykolwiek będzie, mu zobaczyć.

Kreatura nie była podobna do niczego – miała jedną głowę, troje oczu, siedem odnóży, zaś ogon i skrzydła jak u motyla, a do tego wykonana była w absurdalnie jasnych kolorach. Było to tak bardzo w stylu Luny, że aż Harry uśmiechnął się do swojej koleżanki szeroko. Nigdy by się tego nie spodziewał, bynajmniej nie po niej, ale na swój sposób miało to sens. Kto inny, jak nie niepowtarzalna i szalona Luna?

Gdy Harry zapytał ją czemu, jak niegdyś Syriusza i Billa, ta spojrzała na niego z pobłażliwym uśmiechem.

– Ponieważ to jest magia, Harry.

I Harry rozumie, bo Luna sama jest magią i na swoim własnym ciele chciała ukazać, choć skrawka swojej duszy.

 

* * *

 

 

Kiedy kilka lat później na jego własnych plecach pojawi się jeleń w towarzystwie psa i wilka, a o wiele później któreś z jego własnych dzieci zapyta go:

– Czemu to zrobiłeś, tato?

Wtedy uśmiechnie się tajemniczo i odpowie:

– Bo to historia.

I Harry będzie ciekaw, czy ktokolwiek zrozumie.

 

 

 


End file.
